


Gatelock

by georgiesmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gatelock, Gen, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes visits Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatelock

Sherlock startled when the gate room stairs lit up as he approached.  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me! He’s got the gene?" Rodney exclaimed.

 

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks!


End file.
